Aftermath
by Danny'sGhostGirl
Summary: After the events of 'Come Back to Me', Wanda is feeling extremely guilty for her actions. But will her guilt cause her to ruin her relationship with Cosmo, or can the dim-witted fairy find a way to ease her pain? -ONESHOT-


**DGG: Why, hello! I have returned with a little one shot regarding Cosmo and Wanda, and how they were feeling after the events of 'Come Back to Me.'**

**Now, I don't think it's prudent to have read 'Come Back to Me' first as the gist of it is pretty much mentioned in here, but for more in-depthness, obviously go read it. Though this story would give you some spoilers if you haven't read the other one yet. But it's your call. I think you could understand what's going on even if you haven't read the previous story. So...it's whatever. **

**So please read, review, and enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Fairly Odd Parents. All credit goes to Butch Hartman and any and all things Viacom/Nickelodeon/Paramount.**

* * *

><p>Wanda sat alone on the couch in the dark living room of the home she shared with her husband. The pink-haired fairy sat underneath her yellow blanket, merely staring into the darkness across the room with tears welling up in her eyes once again. It had been two weeks since Cosmo broke the spell of the Forbidden Love Arrow that had been encompassing her mind, yet everything that had happened while she was under that spell was still as fresh in her mind as though it had happened only a few seconds ago.<p>

It just didn't seem possible. Everything she felt had been so real and vivid. She wished it could have all just felt like a terrible dream, but it didn't. The memories she had with Juandissimo were just as real as any memory she had with Cosmo. They happened whether she liked it or not. She stifled a sob, tensing up as she recalled Juandissimo's touch. How could this have happened? Why did it have to happen?

"Wanda?"

She jumped, letting out a slight yelp at the timid voice that swam into her ears from the doorway.

"Cosmo," she caught her breath as she turned on the floor lamp to her right in order to see her husband, "when did you get here?"

"Just now," he answered while floating in and plopping onto his knees on the floor in front of her. "I can't sleep."

"Me neither," she looked away sheepishly.

The two sat in silence for a moment, neither truly knowing what to say to the other. Wanda sat hugging her arms against her body while keeping her gaze toward the other end of the couch, not daring to look at the man in front of her. Cosmo leaned against the couch, his arms resting on the cushions as he stared at the yellow blanket across his wife's lap. An impending sadness seemed to envelop them as they sat. After a few excruciating minutes passed by, the male fairy finally couldn't take it anymore. His broken heart ached as he finally opened his mouth in order to break the awkward silence.

"Wanda…do you not love me anymore?" he asked while grabbing hold of the couch fabric tightly out of anxiety.

"W-what?" her voice quivered as she quickly turned her head to stare at her husband, all the while feeling dumbfounded and caught off-guard by the question.

He lifted his head so that his emerald eyes could look into her rosy ones.

"It's just that…you barely look at me now. You don't wanna talk to me, you don't want to hug me or kiss me. I mean you've slept out here every night since coming home. Is it because you don't love me now?"

Wanda's face contorted to one of tears as she somberly shook her head. She closed her eyes tightly; however, she quickly realized it wasn't going to stop the flood of tears she so desperately was trying to hold inside.

The corners of Cosmo's mouth twitched upward into a small smile for a moment at the news that she hadn't fallen out of love with him; however, his smile disappeared as quickly as it came as a new round of questions made their way into his mind. If she still loved him, then what was going on? Panic clenched its hands around his entire body as he thought back to the counseling session they had while their divorce proceedings were going on, and to the fight they had about his behavior toward her prior to the whole Forbidden Love incident. His breathing quickened as he quickly realized that he must have obliviously been hurting her once again.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked in alarm.

"No," she shook her head, her eyes still closed as tiny streams of tears fell down her cheeks.

The emerald-haired fairy blinked in surprise.

"Did…did I do something?"

"No, Cosmo, you didn't do anything," Wanda finally opened her eyes to look him in the face.

The dim fairy's apprehension left his body at her words. He relaxed, perking up slightly.

"Good," he sighed in relief; however, his face suddenly contorted to one of horror as he realized something, and his apprehension returned with a vengeance as it once again gripped every fiber of his being. "Is that the problem? Was I supposed to do something?"

"No, Cosmo. You haven't done anything wrong. You've been perfect," she whimpered, her heart aching within her chest at the worry she was instilling in her husband.

Cosmo's frown deepened at her words.

"Then…then I'm even more confused, which isn't saying much for me, I guess. I'm always confused. But if you're not mad at me, and I haven't done anything wrong, then I don't understand what's going on. Why else wouldn't you wanna talk to me? Why else would you stay away and sleep out here? You won't even let me touch you!" tears welled up in his eyes as she bowed her head. His breathing quickened as he attempted to hold back his sobs. "And if you're not mad, then maybe that would mean that you just don't love me. But you said you love me, so then I would think that you must be mad. But you're not mad! So if you love me, but you're not mad at me, then I don't understand why you're acting like this. Are…are you sure you still love me?"

Another deluge of tears poured from the female's eyes at Cosmo's words. He'd thought about this. He had actually sat around and thought about it! And it suddenly hit her like a slap to the face. She was hurting him. She was hurting him _again_! She was confusing him and ignoring him, yet she'd been so wrapped up in her own self-pity that she didn't see what she was doing to the very man she loved! This revelation caused her reserve to completely break down, and she suddenly burst into a fit of sobs.

"Cosmo, I'm so sorry!" she cried as she slumped over and placed her hands over her face.

All the breath left the male as though someone had just run over his lungs with a steamroller. His stomach began tightening nervously at his wife's words, and especially at her reaction.

"S-sorry for what?" he stuttered, fearful that she may have actually changed her answer and had fallen out of love with him.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated while attempting to regain some composure. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I love you very much."

"Really?" the male perked up, a wide, relieved smile encompassing his face.

"I love you so very much," she hiccupped then sniffed as she wiped the wetness from her cheeks.

Cosmo frowned again.

"Then why do you keep avoiding me?"

"Why? Do you think this is easy for me?" she asked, incredulity evident in her voice.

Cosmo cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"Cosmo, I love you. You're so sweet. I know that you're happy I'm back. And I know that you just want to snuggle with me, and kiss me, and everything, but I just can't. I can't do it! You don't understand just how much this entire situation hurts," she blinked back more tears.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Cosmo!" she cried, throwing her arms out beside her in exasperation causing him to cower slightly at the sudden outburst. "I know you don't have the best memory, but I know that even you couldn't have forgotten all about what Juandissimo did!"

He cast his eyes downward at the mention of the other male.

"I remember," he mumbled quietly.

"It hurts, Cosmo. Everything that happened. Everything I did to you while under that spell," a new round of hot tears trailed down her cheeks as she placed her hands back into her lap. "I…I can barely handle knowing everything I put you through."

"But you didn't do anything to me," Cosmo spoke innocently as he looked back to his wife. "It was all Juandissimo's fault."

"Cosmo, I remember the pain in your eyes!" she cried dubiously. "I can still hear the desperation in your voice whenever you spoke to me. I remember you being so upset and confused, and it was all because of me! The things I said to you and about you! Everything I did…I hurt you. And I can't forgive myself for that."

"But it was just the spell. It made you do that. I know that you would never hurt me," Cosmo shook his head.

"_You__don__'__t__understand!_" she cried in frustration. "I don't care if it was just the spell! It made me feel things! It forced me into thinking that those feelings were real! It made me fall out of love with you! It brought up old feelings from when we were going through our rough patch! It twisted all my memories around in my mind so that I thought I had been completely unhappy with you! And I remember feeling those things, Cosmo! I remember everything!"

"But you're here now," he spoke. "You don't have to think about those things anymore, right?"

"I'm a terrible person," she squeaked as she bowed her head again.

The male laughed at the absurdity of her statement causing her to stare at him in confusion.

"Wanda, you're not terrible! You're one of the nicest people I know," he smiled. "I've never known you to do a single terrible thing ever!"

"Cosmo, I've done the worst possible thing imaginable," she sniffed while staring at him in disbelief.

The male frowned, letting his eyes wander all over the place as he thought about what she could possibly be talking about, but clearly drew a blank as he eventually looked back up at his wife.

"Cosmo, out of all the things I did and said to you, there was one thing I did that was…that was…completely unforgivable! How can you just look the other way on it?" she crinkled her eyebrows, clearly on the verge of more tears.

"On what?" he blinked.

"Please don't make me say it," her voice squeaked.

He merely stared at her with his eyebrows furrowed and a film of tears glossing over his green eyes. Seeing this only upset Wanda more as she huffed in aggravation.

"Cosmo, I cheated on you!" she cried, causing the male fairy's heart to ache at the memory.

"But…but it was the spell…"

"I don't care!" she roared. "I felt things, Cosmo! I felt happy and at peace with him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to make love to him! It may have been that Arrow that made me feel those things, but I still remember feeling them. At the time it was what I wanted! And I had liked it. I liked it, Cosmo! That spell tricked me into thinking I liked it. It forced me to give the love I have for you to someone else, and I…I can't take it back," her anger completely subsided and she suddenly broke into more sobs. "I can't just forget it happened. I can't look the other way. I betrayed you, Cosmo. And I can't forgive myself for that, and I don't see why you should either."

Cosmo stared at his wife with wide, shocked green eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she really just admit to…liking what she did? He stared at her as she cried, realizing for the first time just how crushed she was. He never once stopped to think about how the whole Forbidden Love situation had affected her. He had mainly focused on himself. He had his wife back, and he had been so ecstatic that he couldn't understand just why his wife had been so distant. But now it seemed so clear to him. She felt guilty. While he was just happy she was back in his life again, she was thinking about everything that happened while under that spell. It wasn't something Cosmo liked thinking about either, so the easiest thing for him to do was to just push the events from his mind. Sometimes he forgot that other people's minds don't work quite like his.

His lips quivered as he slowly caught on to the implications of this disastrous situation.

"It can't be the same, can it?" he asked.

"I don't think it can," she sniffed. "I slept with him, Cosmo. And it disgusts me. It makes me cringe every time I think about it!"

"Well, then that's easy. Just don't think about it," Cosmo suggested.

"It's not that easy! It's all I can think about! Cosmo, ever since you came into my life, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I couldn't picture anyone else at my side. I never wanted anyone else's hand in mine, and I certainly never thought about giving myself to anyone but you! But thanks to Juandissimo…" she trailed off. "He ruined everything!"

"Ruined it?" Cosmo gasped. "No! I…I don't want it to be ruined…"

"I just feel so dirty. I feel so unworthy of you and your love."

Cosmo's jaw dropped, his eyes nearly bulging from their sockets. _She_ felt unworthy? Of _him_?

"No," he shook his head numbly. "No, you…you can't feel that way! You're not unworthy of me! If anything you deserve better than me."

"What?" the pink-haired fairy hiccupped in surprise.

"Wanda, I'm just a loser! I was always a stupid, useless wimp with no smarts who nobody liked! But you always had friends. You were pretty, and smart, and you deserve a whole lot better than me. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you," he cast his eyes dejectedly toward the floor.

"Oh, Honey," Wanda shook her head, "I never saw a stupid, useless wimp when I looked at you. Cosmo, you were always so funny and caring. You're the sweetest person I've ever known. You're kind, you're affectionate, and you fought your hardest to get me back even after you knew that I had…slept with him."

"But the spell made you do it…" he repeated as he peered back up at her face.

"I betrayed you," she spoke, slipping into a dark place in her heart.

"But it's not your fault, Wanda!"

"You shouldn't have fought for me," Wanda shook her head

The male fairy gasped, but his shocked countenance was soon replaced with a stern one.

"Yes, I should have!" he cried, garnering her full attention. "Do you know what would have happened if you stayed with him? Cupid said that Juandissimo didn't really love you and that if you found that out while you were under that Arrow's spell you would die!" his voice quivered at the mention of the final word, but his expression remained firm. "He said the magic of that Arrow would have made you kill yourself, and I couldn't let that happen! You're my wife! I love you too much to let anything like that ever happen to you. I love you so much, Wanda! I love you so much."

Wanda stared at her husband in shock as he finally broke down in front of her. Not only was it strange to hear him speak so seriously, but she had absolutely no idea about what could have happened had the spell not been broken. She sat in shock as she watched her husband shake from crying.

"Wanda, I don't want you to feel bad about this!" he suddenly continued, lifting his head to look at her with his tear-stained face. "I know you didn't mean to make me sad, and I know it was the spell that made you sleep with him. I don't think you're bad. I don't think you're terrible. You're my wife, and I hate seeing you upset because if you're upset then that means there's something really wrong. I just wanna make you feel better. I know I'm not usually the strong one, but I just want you to feel better. And I'll do whatever I can, and I'll do whatever you say. Just…please. I don't want us to be ruined. I just got you back. I don't wanna lose you again. I can't lose you again!"

"Oh, Cosmo…" she smiled slightly, her heart swelling with endearment at his words.

The male fairy hopped onto the couch to Wanda's left and threw his arms around his wife, holding her as tightly as he possibly could, so that she wouldn't be able to break free; however, Wanda had no intention of shoving him away.

"I still love you, Wanda. I just want us to be happy again. I want you to be happy again. But you sleep out here every night, and you barely talk to me. It scares me, Wanda," he sobbed into her neck.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," she whispered.

"Please don't tell me this means you wanna leave me! Please don't say good-bye to me. I fought so I could get you back! Please!" he begged.

"I don't want to leave you. I just feel so…ashamed and…dirty. I cheated on you! Cosmo, how can that not bother you?" Wanda shoved him away.

A hurt look crept its way onto his face as he stared at her. He closed his eyes and let out a pain-filled sigh at the memory of learning his wife was going to sleep with someone else and instantly felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. After a few moments he opened his tear-filled eyes to speak.

"I…I…I'm not saying it doesn't. I hate it. I hate knowing that you've been with someone else. Heck, I hate knowing that you've had other boyfriends before me! I hate thinking that you've kissed guys that weren't me. The one thing I know you never did with anyone else was make love. But…but now you have done that with someone else and…and…it does hurt, Wanda," she turned her face away in guilt. "But…but I know that you wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for that spell. So it's…it's like it doesn't count."

"Doesn't count?" she gawked. "I can't just pretend this didn't happen, Cosmo!"

"Why not?" he cried. "Wanda, I still love you! I…I know what you did. I heard the things you said. I remember how I felt when you were gone, and I'm still here! I may not know a lot, but I do know that that has to mean something! I love you, Wanda. I still want you to be my wife."

The female was about to open her mouth to disagree, but stopped as she realized just what her husband said. She stared at him, her heart melting as a grateful smile slowly made its way onto her face.

"Oh, Cosmo," she pulled him back into a hug. It was the first time she willingly touched him in any fashion since coming home, and Cosmo sighed in gratitude as he returned her hug. "You're so sweet," the female's features fell; however, she kept her arms wrapped around her husband. "It's why I hate that this entire situation hurt you so much. I feel so awful about it."

"I don't want you to feel awful about it, especially because it's not your fault," he leaned his head against hers. "I want to help you feel better if you'll let me."

Wanda let go in order to pull back so she could look him in the eyes.

"You really still love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he smiled.

"You…you really want me? Even after everything I've done?" more tears began to well up in the pink-haired fairy's eyes.

"Why shouldn't I? The spell made you do it. And it does hurt, but you love me now, right?"

"Yes, Sweetie. I love you very much," she smiled through her tears.

The male returned her smile gratefully.

"Good. And I love you, Wanda. And I've always loved you. I loved you ever since I first saw you in high school, and I still love you just as much over 10,000 years later! I don't wanna lose you, Wanda. That's why I fought to get you back. When you were gone, I was so lost and sad, but now you're here, and I've never been happier," his happiness was suddenly replaced with worry as he continued. "But I can't be as happy if I know that you're upset. Please let me help you. I know I'm not good at that sort of thing because you're usually the one making me feel better, but I'll try my best. I can't lose you again, Wanda. As long as you still love me, that's what matters."

The female sat motionless as she stared into her husband's face. All his words swam around within her head. He still wanted her. He was aware of everything that transpired between her and Juandissimo while she was under the influence of the Forbidden Love spell, and he still wanted her. She could barely grasp the concept. She felt completely undeserving of her husband's love anymore despite the fact that she was forced into the actions, but here he was opening up to her, telling her he still loved her, telling her that it hurts him too, but that it doesn't matter because he believes they can get passed it.

She knew he didn't do well with coping with stressful or serious things. He was always that way. If he dwelled on something he became too panic-stricken and frazzled, and she soon realized that in order for him to cope with something he would just put it out of his mind. It was easy for him to do. If something distracted him for even a fraction of a second, he would probably forget about whatever he had originally been worried about in the first place. All though it was tough to understand Cosmo's frighteningly simple mind, she did know that most things he did genuinely forget whilst others he would purposely force from his mind. This was one of those latter moments. He did remember. How could he not? He'd nearly lost her to his rival.

Wanda hated hurting Cosmo's feelings. His feelings were always easily hurt by others while he was growing up, and she always strove to make sure she never caused him any emotional torment like all the bullies in school had done to him. But she had. She remembered clearly just how broken he looked while she was under that spell. He was desperate, his appearance was unkempt, and he was frightened. She knew he needed her, and they had been together for so long that she honestly didn't even think he could get along without her around. But despite the fact that she put him through a living nightmare, he was still willing to love her. His words meant everything to her right now, and after the torment she had put herself through for the past two weeks, they were definitely something she needed to hear.

Finally she smiled which caused her husband to smile as well.

"Oh, Cosmo," she placed her left hand on his cheek, and he closed his eyes and nestled into her touch. "It…will take time."

He opened his green eyes, confusion etched on his features.

"It'll take time to heal from everything that's happened," she explained further, while rubbing his cheek gently with her thumb. "We'll both need some time. But I'll be willing to help you if you're willing to help me."

"I'll do anything, Wanda!" Cosmo exclaimed eagerly.

"I know you will, Sweetie," she pulled him into another hug. "And I'm so grateful for that."

The male embraced her tightly, rubbing his hands up and down her back comfortingly.

"Does this mean that you'll sleep in our room again?" he asked, hope seeping into his voice.

Wanda chuckled.

"Well, your hug is making me realize just how much I've missed your touch," she spoke playfully.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Mhm. You always find some way of making me feel better. Even if it is just a hug."

"Then I'll never let go," Cosmo smiled, "if that's what it takes to make you feel better."

"It's a start, Honey," she smiled as well.

"But can we both go back to bed now?" he asked again.

"But I'm comfy right here with you," she nuzzled his neck causing him to laugh.

"Then…let's sleep out here. I don't care where we sleep so long as you'll be there with me."

Wanda smiled; however, a sudden thought struck her, causing her features to fall.

"Cosmo, I really do feel terrible about all the pain you had to go through with all of this."

"It's okay, Wanda," he squeezed her tighter. "I'm better now that you're with me and not with…_him_," Cosmo finished so venomously that it actually caused Wanda to jump in surprise. "Sorry," he calmed.

"I know how you feel, Honey," she rubbed in between his wings.

"I don't want to see him ever again," Cosmo glared across the room.

"That's perfectly fine with me. Just know that I never want to hurt you like that ever again."

"I do know, Wanda," Cosmo's tone lightened. "You've always been nice to me, even in high school when no one else was. And if someone as pretty as you was nice to me, then I knew you had to be special. And I also knew that I shouldn't let something like that go. You mean everything to me, and the spell made you be mean. But now you're not under the spell."

"I'll make it up to you," she moved so her forehead rested against his.

"Really?" she felt his forehead crinkle in surprise. "How?"

"For starters, I'll snuggle with you as we fall asleep," she leaned back to smile at him.

"I like that," he grinned eagerly as he lay back on the couch, pulling his wife down with him.

Wanda repositioned herself so that her head was lying on his chest, then fixed her blanket so that it could cover the both of them. The male happily held his wife, feeling as though it were the very first time he ever held her. Wanda smiled from the warmth and love in his embrace and promptly nuzzled his chest.

"I love you, Wanda," Cosmo spoke blissfully.

The female smiled, looking up and giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek – the first kiss she had initiated since coming home.

"I love you too, Honey. And I'm so thankful to have someone as sweet, kind, and understanding as you in my life."

He squeezed her tighter.

"I can't be mad at you for something that wasn't your fault," he yawned.

She nuzzled his chest again.

"It's late. I think it's time we both got some sleep," she spoke.

And with that, the two fairies nestled within one another's arms as they drifted off to sleep. But while Cosmo was completely complacent with his thoughts as he fell asleep, Wanda still had a few things swirling around her mind. She cheated on her husband. Nothing could ever change that fact. And while she felt beyond terrible about it, her husband showed her that he still cared about her. He showed her that the Forbidden Love spell forced her to do so, and that he didn't blame her for the incident. Although it didn't stop her from feeling completely guilty, it certainly lifted some of the burden from her heart.

He still loved her. She spent the past two weeks believing that perhaps he held a little hostility toward her for her actions; however, the only hostility he had was directed at Juandissimo. She couldn't blame him there; she certainly wasn't too forthcoming toward him anymore either. No, all Cosmo wanted was nothing more than to just hold her in his arms. He wanted her happy again.

She smiled as she listened to her husband's calm breathing. It was going to be a long road to recovery probably speckled with bumps and some slight u-turns as well, but just by hearing Cosmo's words tonight, she knew it would be all right. She would never be all right with what happened, even if it was a spell, but she was starting to wrap her mind around the fact that it really wasn't her fault, just as Cosmo had said. And if Cosmo of all people could open her eyes and make her see that, then she just knew she had to pick herself up and put herself back together for the both of them. It wouldn't be easy, but with Cosmo by her side, she knew they would pull through this. In time they would be just fine once again.


End file.
